A Big Mistake
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: Here is the sequel to A Romance Blooms as i promised. Mamoru breaks up with Usa, (Suprize me) (Oh and i know this has been done but still here it is!


Hi guys i am glad you liked the last fic. Well here is the short sequel. Hope you like it.  
(insert your fave disclaimer here)  
  
A Big Mistake   
(Sequel to A Romance Blooms)  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Beginning:  
  
It is a year and a half now since Usagi broke up with Miko and started going out with Mamoru. It was going great, but they both feel they spend too much time together, but neither of them says anything.   
After a while their feelings change and their love grows even stronger.   
This brings us to now, Mamoru has been having a recurring dream about his relationship with Usagi. In the dream he hears a voice telling him to lay off of Usagi a bit. The voice also told him that if he did not their love would fade and they would become bitter enemies!  
  
Chapter One: All is Lost  
  
"Mamo-Chan, are we going to the party at Hortaru's apartment on Saturday?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Usa, I have been meaning to talk to you about it, and...well, what I am trying to say is,"  
  
"What?"  
"Well I think we should call off our relationship off."   
"Mamo-Chan, why? I Lo..."  
"Don't say it, it will only make this harder, I'm sorry Usagi-Chan."  
  
Mamoru walks away with a tear in his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Usa," he says to himself.  
  
Usagi falls to her knees crying. Rei was walking in the park and heard someone crying and somehow knew it was Usagi.   
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Mamoru broke up with me."  
"Usa why?"  
"He didn't say"  
"Usagi I'm sorry, but I don't see why that should stop you going to the party Saturday," said Rei.  
  
"Your right Rei, thank you."  
  
With those final words the two girls headed home together.  
  
Chapter Two: Saturday and the Party  
  
Saturday arrived before any of them knew it. When it finally did Usagi began to get sad again as it suddenly dawned on her that she was not going with Mamoru.   
All nine senshi spent all day Saturday organizing the party and trying to persuade Usagi to go with them. All day she had said that she would not go without her Mamo-Chan. They had decided to give up and let her be, but to all of their suprize about half an hour before the party she said she would go and have the best time in her life.  
At the party all the senshi had loads of fun.  
Then at about four o'clock a guy in Miko's old gang, walked over and to usagi and started to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Usagi-Chan, I heard about Mamoru,"  
"What do you want?" Usagi said with hate in her voice.  
"I want to apologize for beating you up just before the winter dance last year."  
  
"Oh... that's ok, I forgive you."  
"Um, would you like to dance?"  
"Um... sure, why not," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi what are you doing?" Asked Ami.  
"What does it look like?"  
"Don't you remember what he did to you?"  
"Ami, it is fine, really," replied Usagi.  
  
Usagi danced with Andrew for hours, and before she knew it he was all over her.  
  
"Haruka, shouldn't we help her?" asked Michiru.  
"She isn't pulling away, maybe this will get her mind off of that jerk we mistook for a friend."  
  
"Alright, but I am gong to keep an eye on them." Said Michiru doubtfully.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of kissing Andrew, Usagi asked if he would get her a drink. As he leaves as if on que Mamoru arrives at the party and walks over to Usagi.  
  
Chapter Three: A Strong Bond  
  
"Usa, can I talk to you." Mamoru asked.  
"I...I guess"  
"Usa, I'm sorry, I miss you, please come back to me."  
"But Mamoru, why break up with me in the first place? You never even told me why."  
  
"Um...the reason... I had this dream, it told me that if we stayed together our love would fade and we would become enemies if I didn't ease off you.'  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, "so what changed your mind?"  
  
"Well I have not seen you since we broke up and it seems that if we are not together, we would become enemies anyway." He explained, "I also realized, that I love you with all my heart and no matter what a dream says I will always love you no matter what."  
  
"Oh Mamo-Chan"  
"Usako"  
  
They fell into each other's arms and kiss. All through the conversation all the senshi had been paying close attention in case something went wrong. At the first sight of Mamoru Haruka had to be stopped from killing the guy for hurting Usagi.   
  
Mamoru and Usagi were still kissing when Andrew came back with the drinks. He saw them kissing and dropped the drinks and stormed over there.  
  
"Hey, You are not supposed to be kissing anyone other than me," he said as he pulled her away from Mamoru.  
  
"Usa, what does he mean?" asked Mamoru.  
"I don't know."  
"I'm her guy now Mamoru, so back off!" Yelled Andrew, causing silence through the whole room and all eyes to turn on them.  
  
"WHAT!!!! I never said that." Said Usagi.  
  
At this point Usagi told Mamoru she had been kissing him but she never said she would go out with him.  
  
"It's ok Usako. Let me handle it" said Mamoru, "Andrew I'm sorry but MY Usako never said that, did she?"  
  
"Um no. But we kissed"  
"Well then, and about five minutes ago we became a couple again, so please leave us alone."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Andrew.  
"Well ask any of Usagi's nine friends over there who heard it all."  
  
At this all the senshi blush they did not know that they had been noticed.   
  
"Mamoru what gives you the right to claim Usagi for yourself? First from Miko, and now from me, I can not forgive this." Andrew asked.  
  
"I'll tell you why, because I love her! And none of you could ever truly claim that."  
  
Usagi was blushing at this. Everyone was smiling at this.  
Then Andrew pulled out a knife and lunged towards Mamoru. Usagi noticed this and jumped in the way, to protect her one true love.   
  
Then...  
... All was SILENT.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Meetball Head No More!  
  
All was silent. Then after about five minutes everyone came to their senses, and realized what had happened. The Senshi ran to Usagi's side who was being held by Mamoru and bleeding badly.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked Usagi.  
"Because I Love him and could not live without him." She smiled up at Mamoru.  
  
Andrew ran out of the apartment and did not come back.  
  
"Usako, I can not live without you either, don't leave me," said Mamoru.  
"Mamo-Chan, I will always love you, Please don't forget me."  
"Don't talk like this you will be fine," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-Chan, Chibi Usa, Everyone, I love you all, I will see you in the next life."  
  
And with that Usagi passed out. Everyone was crying.  
  
"Mamma, don't die," said Chibi Usa.  
"Is she gone?" asked Hortaru.  
"Not yet, lets get her to the hospital," said Setsuna taking charge.  
  
With that Mamoru carried Usagi to his car, and Haruka drove while he held her, Michiru went with them and the others went with Setsuna in her car. They were all still crying.  
  
Chapter Five: Live or Die?  
  
"How is she doctor," asked Minako.  
"She is still unconscious and we are still not sure," the doctor replied.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" yelled Mokoto.  
"Mako-Chan it will be fine, lets just wait and see," said a very calm Ami.  
  
All the senshi went into Usagi's room where Mamoru was at her side holding her hand and crying silently.  
  
"Papa...she'll be ok, if anyone can make it she can," said Chibi Usa to her future father.  
  
"Thank You Small Lady, and all of you," he replied through his tears.  
  
Mamoru stayed by her side for a whole week with out sleep. The senshi took him food and comfort when they could.  
Then about a week and a half later everyone was there, reading, playing crying, praying and whatever. One thing they were all doing was hoping she would wake up and everything would be ok. But that was not going to happen...  
  
At two o'clock that same day the sound they had all gotten so used to on the heart monitor changed to a constant beep.  
  
Usagi was gone!  
  
Chapter Six: The Golden Crystal  
  
When the machine let out that dreaded sound Mamoru's head fell onto Usagi's hand in grief, and Hortaru let out a yell,  
  
"Chibi Usa... you are disappearing,"  
"Don't forget me, I will always be with you," said Chibi Usa as she disappeared.  
  
"Noooooooooo..." yelled Mamoru, "now I have lost them both."  
"Mamoru it is alright," said Setsuna.  
"ALRIGHT? How can this be alright?"  
"I thought this would happen. With Chibi Usa coming from the future if anything happened to you or Usagi she would disappear."  
  
"I know but now I am alone again," he said.  
"They will always be with us," said Michiru in sadness, then all was silent once more.  
During this silence Mamoru let out a yell and as his tear fell towards Usagi it began to crystallize. (I know, I know its been done to death)   
  
"The Golden Crystal of Earth and King Endimyon," said Luna and Artemus.  
"Of course," said Ami, "the golden crystal was sealed inside Mamoru as the Silver crystal was sealed inside Usagi."  
  
"It just never had the reason to be free, when our princess and her crystal became so strong," said Haruka.  
  
"Now Usa is dead, Chibi Usa is gone and no one else can protect the earth with the silver crystal. So Earth is once more venerable," said Hortaru.   
  
"Look the Golden Crystal, is giving the Silver Crystal power!" exclaimed Makoto.  
  
They all watched in amazement, including Mamoru.  
Then the Silver and Golden Crystals both shone bright and engulfed the room in red-hot white light. Then it disappeared, and the silver Crystal went back to Usagi's broach and the Golden Crystal placed itself on Tuxedo Mask's new cane.   
  
As the amazement wore off Usagi opened her eyes slowly, all the senshi just stared in disbelief.   
  
"Mamo-Chan..."  
"Usako..."  
"Everyone..."  
"Usagi-Chan"  
"Where is Chibi Usa?" she asked.  
"We...don't know," replied Hortaru sadly.  
"I'm here Mama," said a small voice from behind the senshi.  
"Usako, what brought you back?" asked Mamoru.  
"Your Golden Crystal told me it was not my time to die right now, and gave me the power I need to heal."  
  
"Usako, I love you"  
"And I you Mamo-Chan, and I love all of you too," she said turning to the senshi, who were all smiling now, and once again crying, but this time it was out of joy.   
  
They all hug.  
  
"Good to have you back Small Lady," said Mamoru, "Great to have you both back."  
  
Then Usagi and Mamoru Kiss and give Chibi Usa a hug!   
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it. I will post my next fic If and only if i get 5   
Reviews for this. It can be a flame if you like i would just like feed back.  
Ja ne  
Fiore-Chan   



End file.
